UNKNOWN friendship
by animefreak4life500
Summary: Can Inuyasha and his crew keep a Half-dragon daemon from throwing his life away by helping naraku and can they become friends.


I DO NOT OWN ANY of the characters but Shuurajou and Okibi all other characters and credit go the author Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"A piece of the Shikon Jewel finally." Shuurajou said. "I've been looking for a piece ever since that bright light three months ago, but whenever I found out where one was I got there too late and the mutt Inuyasha and his crew got there before me. Sorry Okibi about that lets go I smell the mutt coming this way."

"Meow" Said Okibi

"I thought I sensed a piece of the of the Shikon jewel over here." Kagome said.

"Damn Kagome, you brought us the whole way out here for nothing." Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha sit sit sit sit!" yelled Kagome.

"It's getting late so let's set up camp here for the night" Sango said.

"You're right Sango and besides the shard is still near here." Kagome said.

Inuyasha Asked. "Where at?"

"I don't think so it is the New Moon tonight." Miroku said. After a warm meal and a soak in the hot springs the company all went to sleep.

* * *

"Finally they all went to sleep, let's go before they awake Okibi." Shuurajou Said quietly.

"And where do you think you are going you filthy half-daemon?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I thought you were a sleep Inuyasha" Shuurajou said.

"How do you know my name you piece of filth?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Because you killed my father Ryūkotsusei." Said Shuurajou.

"You are his son then?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yea you fucken mutt, I am his son Shuurajou and I intend to get my revenge on you one day!" Shuurajou yelled.

"Inuyasha who is that up there?" Miroku asked.

"He is Shuurajou the son of Ryūkotsusei." Inuyasha told him.

"I also have a piece of the Shikon no Tama and when I find another piece or two I will get my revenge on your ass." Said Shuurajou.

"Shuurajou Naraku wants you back now." Said Kagura.

"Fine I am coming." Shuurajou said to Kagura as he hoped on to her feather and flew away in to the moon less night.

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha told the gang what had happen the night before.

"Well if he has a piece of the Shikon Jewel we will have to get it back from him the next time we see him and if he is working with Naraku we will need to be extra careful." Sango Said.

"He also has a Nekomata to but it does not look to be harmful." Inuyasha added on.

"Lets get going I need to get back to my own time I have this huge test that I need to study for and Inuyasha I will be gone for a week this time so don't get antsy at all." Kagome said.

* * *

"Shuurajou did you do as I asked?" Naraku asked.

"Yes I did." Shuurajou said. "Here is the piece you wanted."

"Good very good." Naraku said to him "and you should have your revenge soon."

"Thank you lord Naraku." Shuurajou said.

"You may go." Naraku said "but you go I have a gift to give you, it is a Saimyosho hive if you see Inuyasha make sure you use it."

"Yes my lord" Shuurajou said.

"Oh and Shuurajou I will have some Saimyosho come to you to relay orders to you." Naraku said. And with that Shuurajou left in search of more Shikon Jewels.

"Naraku what are you going to do if he betrays you?" Kagura asked.

"Nothing the Saimyosho will take care of him if he betrays me." Replied Naraku.

"Kagura, I want you to follow him to see where he goes." Naraku told her

"Yes sir." Kagura said.

"And make sure he does what he needs to do." Naraku said.

"Yes." Replied Kagura.

* * *

A few hours later Kagura caught up with Shuurajou. "Damn, you move fast." Kagura said to Shuurajou.

"Thanks." He replied. "And why are the Saimyosho following you."

"The Saimyosho watch over me because I am an Incarnation of Naraku, the shards that you find I want you to give them to Inuyasha the next time you see him and whatever you do don't take revenge on Inuyasha for killing your father." Kagura told him

"You have my word." Shuurajou said. "But won't he kill me for betraying him?"

"No he won't" Kagura lied.

"Ok." Was all Shuurajou could say before he fell asleep.

* * *

A few Days later Kagura and Shuurajou still have not found Inuyasha and his crew. "Kagura we need to make camp tonight is the full moon and I will lose my powers till the sun comes up." Shuurajou said.

"Ok we are soon back to Naraku's castle." Kagura told him.

"Why are we going back to there?" Asked Shuurajou.

"He wants us back so you can meet Kanna." Answered Kagura. "She is the only you have not met."

"Who is Kanna?" Shuurajou asked.

"She is my older sister." She told him."She does not talk much she also carries a mirror that can spy on anyone that Naraku wants. About three hours later they made it back to Naraku's castle.

"Shuurajou come with me" Naraku said when Shuurajou and Kagura landed. "Kagura I want you to go find Kohaku and bring him here.

"Yes sir." Kagura said.

"Shuurajou this is Kanna and she is my mirror to the outside world and I heard what you said to Kagura." Naraku told him.

"That was a lie about giving him the Shikon jewel shards I find but I been thinking about the revenge part." Shuurajou told him.

"What do you mean?" Naraku asked.

"Inuyasha lost both of his parents around the same time I lost my parents twenty years apart so I am getting over that." Shuurajou said.

"Ok as long as you continue to search for Shikon jewel shards I will let you live." Naraku told him.

"I Promise lord Naraku." Shuurajou told him. "And lord Naraku can I go deeper in the castle tonight because of the full moon."

"You can stay in my room tonight I am going to keep an eye on Kagura." Naraku told Shuurajou. And with Naraku telling him that Shuurajou went to his lord's room for the night.


End file.
